


Дружеская поддержка

by fandom Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини высокого рейтинга 2019 [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202019
Summary: рано или поздно это должно было случиться





	Дружеская поддержка

**Author's Note:**

> вероятно AU, ООС

Она стягивает надоевшую ленту, и волосы наконец падают тяжелой волной на плечи. Иногда Мина ненавидит придворный этикет, но у нее нет выбора. Как и у девочек. Защитницы принцессы, воины лунного королевства. Ее уже тошнит от высокопарных слов и узколобых традиций. Она воин, а не придворная девица, заглядывающая в рот Серенити, но все равно вынуждена подчиняться. 

— Когда-нибудь она меня доконает, — шипит Мина и прикрывает глаза. — Я верховная сенши, а не нянька. 

Рей тихо посмеивается и запускает пальцы ей в волосы, массирует кожу голову. Мина едва сдерживается, чтобы не мурлыкать от удовольствия. 

— Напомню, когда ты в следующий раз сломя голову побежишь за ней на Землю. 

— Так нечестно, — чуть стонет на выдохе Мина. 

— Могу остановиться, — шепчет Рей на ухо, и она протестующе мычит. — Хорошая девочка, — довольно улыбается та и легко целует в шею. 

— Наш долг оберегать принцессу, — вяло напоминает Мина. — Наш общий долг. 

— Серенити все равно будет убегать к своему Эндимиону, а потом непременно уговорит матушку поженить их, — хмыкает Рей. — Королева не может ей долго противостоять. Не вижу смысла отсрочивать неизбежное. 

— Ты что-то видела в огне? — Мина мгновенно серьезнеет, подбирается и разворачивается к Рей. — Скажи мне. 

Рей поджимает губы. 

— Будущее переменчиво, — она передергивает плечами, — и я не до конца уверена в его трактовании.

— Оно тебе не понравилось, — заключает Мина после пристального изучения выражения лица Рей. 

— Всего лишь пока не понимаю, — возражает та. 

Рей кажется спокойной и невозмутимой, но она очень хорошо умеет притворяться, когда нужно. 

— Но ты же мне скажешь... 

— Когда придет время, — краем губ улыбается Рей. 

— Не люблю, когда ты говоришь загадками, — хмурится Мина, сжимает ладонь Рей в своей и чуть наклоняется к ней.

— Тогда придется тебя отвлечь, — подмигивает та и накрывает ее губы своими. 

Мина и хочет оттолкнуть, выпытать то, что Рей скрывает, но она слишком устала, а сейчас ей очень хорошо. В конце концов, она же имеет право на время для себя: расслабиться, забыть о службе, вспомнить о чувствах. Открыться эмоциям и раствориться в Рей, даже если на полчаса в неделю. 

Как только Мина обнимает ее за шею, Рей резко дергает на себя, задирает юбку сейлор фуку, сдвигает трусики и едва ощутимо проводит пальцами по промежности. 

— Уже мокрая, — довольно урчит она. — Обожаю, как ты заводишься с пол-оборота. 

— Я богиня любви, помнишь? — усмехается Мина и подается ей навстречу. — А вот терпением не отличаюсь. 

— Хочешь меня? — выгибает бровь Рей. 

Мина громко сглатывает. Она знает, что будет дальше. Рей знает, что она знает. Поддаться так соблазнительно, но тогда... 

Она закрывает глаза, призывает на помощь всю мощь магии родной планеты, и в следующую секунду цепь Венеры закручивается вокруг Рей, заставляет ее плюхнуться перед ней на колени.

— Интересная поза, — сверкает та глазами из-под челки, — но что-то мне подсказывает, не для того, чтобы я тебе отлизала. — Рей вздергивает подбородок и встряхивает волосами. Она обижена, Мина понимает, но привычно закрывается. — Зря. 

— Не люблю, когда ты недоговариваешь. 

— Серьезно? — фыркает Рей. — Считаешь, это, — она выразительно обводит себя взглядом, — выход?

— Ты явно дала понять, что не хочешь разговаривать. 

— По-моему я давно тебя не шлепала, — хмыкает она.

Мина усмехается. Она и не сомневалась, что Рей не сдастся на милость победителя. Как будто такое хоть когда-то было. 

— Все равно ведь скажешь, — она едва ощутимо касается ее губ кончиками пальцев. 

— Когда мне надоест, разумеется, — Рей прищуривается и, кажется, даже устраивается поудобнее, хоть ее поза и исключает такую возможность. 

— Почему ты всегда превращаешь все в игру? 

Мина устало вздыхает и перекидывает волосы на левое плечо. 

— Разве? По-моему игра, как ты выразилась, начинается только тогда, когда ты не получаешь ответы сию секунду, — Рей ухмыляется, и Мина буквально сгорает в огне, блеснувшем в ее глазах. — Возможно, компенсируешь необходимость подчиняться королеве. 

— Не анализируй меня, — Мина фыркает, заходит Рей за спину, опускается на колени и сжимает ее грудь сквозь ткань. Если бы она и впрямь хотела вырваться, то пламя бы уже сожгло половину комнаты. — Что ты от меня скрываешь? 

— Огласить весь список? — издевательски тянет Рей и прижимается спиной к груди Мины. — Боюсь, пытка затянется. 

Мина прищуривается, достает нож и разрезает фуку до середины. Лезвие проходит в нескольких дюймах от кожи. Ощущение власти бодрит, но еще больше возбуждает. Ей чертовски хочется войти в Рей и трахать ее, пока не закричит, но она даже не дергается. Рей никогда и никому не сдается. Только если сама захочет и на определенный промежуток времени. В этом ее природа – гордая, своенравная, дерзкая. Природа Мины — желать ее в любое время дня и ночи при любых обстоятельствах. 

— Что тебе не понравилось в предсказаниях священного огня? — выдыхает Мина ей на ухо, ведет пальцами по ложбинке, спускается к животу. — Скажи мне, — отдергивает ткань и резко вводит в Рей два пальца. — Я знаю, как ты любишь, ну же, — пару раз толкается в нее, срывает едва уловимый, на грани слышимости стон. — Как не любишь тоже знаю, — раздвигает пальцы в стороны и грубо входит ими, причиняя боль. Рей только поджимает губы. При определенной степени возбуждения она бы оценила, но не сейчас. Жаль, у Мины нет настроения на долгую прелюдию. 

— Наши судьбы тесно связаны с Землей, — нехотя откликается Рей, и Мина едва сдерживает вздох разочарования. Игры сегодня точно не получится. Только спустя пару секунд до нее доходит смысл слов. 

— Нас обяжут выйти замуж за лордов? 

Мина не особенно удивляется. Политически это оправданное решение при условии брака Серенити и Эндимиона. В глубине души она была к нему даже готова. 

— Наиболее вероятный сценарий на данном этапе, — уклончиво соглашается Рей, — но все в тумане, словно... Кто-то или что-то пытается этому помешать. 

— То есть тебя беспокоит не необходимость выйти замуж?

Мина смеется. А она-то напридумывала себе, будто дело в чувствах, а тут всего лишь помехи в видениях. 

— Рано или поздно это бы случилось, — пожимает Рей плечами. — К тому же на нас не отразится, даже объяснять не придется. 

— Цинично, — только и может выдавить из себя Мина. 

— Цинично, что твои пальцы во мне, а мы обсуждаем мужчин, которые на другой планете и тоже вряд ли хотят на нас жениться, — фыркает Рей и двигает бедрами. — Или продолжай, или отпусти. 

— С чего бы? — хищно ухмыляется Мина. 

Как ни крути, пока Рей в ее власти, и их судьбы крепко связаны друг с другом, кому бы их ни обещали в будущем. 

— Не думаю, что интереснее будет обсудить прелести, например, Кунсайта, или повторить план эвакуации из дворца, — издевательски тянет Рей. 

Мина рычит и позволяет ей взять верх. Цепь Венеры падает на пол, Мина наваливается сверху и насаживает Рей на свои пальцы. Любуется, как она вздрагивает от каждого толчка, закусывает губу и шипит сквозь зубы. Рей хорошо, и Мине уже этого достаточно, чтобы кончить. Она наклоняется к ней, чувствуя, как мышцы Рей все крепче сжимают ее руку в ней, прикусывает кожу на ключице и слышит шепот на выдохе: "Джедайт". 

Всего лишь обычное человеческое имя, которое разрушает целую вселенную. В сознании Мины все встает на свои места. Священный огонь, как и всегда, показывает предельно ясные картины, колеблется предсказатель. Рей боится, что обстоятельства изменятся, помешают тому предначертанному, что устраивает ее. Она цепляется за привычное, думает, что это поможет, если она не будет ничего менять в повседневном. И она по-прежнему занимается сексом с Миной, хотя думает уже о другом. По крайней мере, объясняет и участившиеся караулы Рей у спальни Серенити под предлогом бессонницы, и снисходительное отношение к принцессе, и практически смирение перед вероятной свадьбой. Слова Рей: «Когда придет время» эхом отдаются в голове. Она давно знает, но выбирает момент, когда звезды, судьба или сама Рей будут наиболее благосклонны. Кто сказал, что короли вершат судьбы? Нет, оракулы. Они видят то, что сокрыто, и говорят в нужный момент, когда выгодно им. 

Интересно, сколько Рей скрывала от нее правду? Да и случайно ли выдала истину? Может, это способ ударить, оттолкнуть, чтобы всем было проще? Хотя какой смысл... им все равно защищать Серенити до последней капли крови. В единстве они справятся лучше. А будет ли оно, если наблюдать, как другой прикасается к той, что была только твоей? 

Мина смотрит, как Рей приходит в себя после оргазма, и усмехается. Она ведь знала, что рано или поздно это случится. Нельзя было мешать эмоции и службу, но привязанность и влечение к Рей оказались выше долга. Тысячу раз нельзя, поэтому рвать все равно придется. Не сейчас, так потом. 

— Я сказала его имя, да? — тихо спрашивает Рей, пристально изучая ее лицо. — Что ж, наверное, так лучше. 

— Скоро? — только и может спросить Мина. 

Она поднимается и отходит подальше от Рей. Дистанция помогает держать себя в руках. Этот урок она давно усвоила. 

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Рей. — Я не лгала, когда говорила, что видения туманны. Они путаются между собой, приходят и в пламени храма, и во сне. Даже не уверена, что не чье-то злонамеренное влияние. 

— Но рвешься охранять принцессу, когда она сбегает на Землю, — горько замечает Мина, отворачиваясь. — Это сильнее тебя. 

— Я всего лишь хочу разобраться, — голос Рей леденеет. 

Разумеется, никто не смеет сомневаться в ее лояльности и умении чувствовать зло. Никто, даже Мина. 

— Тогда я не вправе тебя останавливать, — так же холодно роняет она и выходит из покоев. 

Ей нужен свежий воздух. Если уж самая дерзкая и непоколебимая из них смиряется не то с судьбой, не то с волей королевы, разве есть у нее выбор? Так или иначе Мине не уйти от долга, вот только привычная мантра не помогает заглушить боль. Ей впервые кажется, будто ее предали. Глупости. Они ведь друг другу ничего не обещали. Просто дружеская поддержка, ведь кто поймет сейлор воина лучше, чем другой сейлор воин? Марс понимала, а теперь у Венеры ощущение, будто у нее вырвали сердце и забыли предупредить. Она тяжело вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.

— Сейлор Венера, что вы тут делаете в такой час? 

Она удивленно приподнимает брови и оборачивается. 

— Могу тоже самое спросить у вас, лорд Севера. 

Возможно, ей стоит хотя бы попытаться разглядеть то, что прячется под маской безразличной учтивости. Рей же она смогла разгадать, вряд ли Кунсайт окажется сложнее. Чем не пилюля обезболивающего, собственно? 

— В моем регионе еще только сгущаются сумерки, — его губы кривит ухмылка. 

— Вот и мне не спится, — Мина надевает одну из своих фирменных приветливых улыбок, — поэтому сейчас вы расскажете мне о своих владениях, а я покажу вам здешний сад. 

И даже если она завтра пожалеет, хуже уже в любом случае не будет. Она всегда может сделать вид, что была не в себе. Мало кто при дворе в курсе, что легкомысленность Венеры напускная, а ей только на руку — позволяет хотя бы изредка убегать от самой себя и возлагаемых на нее ожиданий. Венера сильная, она справится, а Кунсайт поможет. Его мнение в расчет брать необязательно. 

Мина встряхивает волосами и кокетливо улыбается. Может быть, теперь ее очередь почаще бывать на Земле? Кто знает, какие тайны она ей откроет?


End file.
